


Prankster's Price

by Yueli



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueli/pseuds/Yueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joshua makes a mistake and has to live with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster's Price

It was supposed to be harmless, just a little bit of fun. But things went wrong too quickly and even the mighty Composer of Shibuya has his limitations. I was just goofing off. It was a slow week and the Game always seemed to be boring since the Long Game. So I stopped by and started playing peekaboo with you and your friends between frequencies. Everyone was laughing and I felt included for once in what seemed like forever. I hadn’t been paying attention to our surroundings. Why should I? We were all in my territory; we were supposed to be safe.

 So when you dive in front of me and push me back – like I had done to you all those days, weeks, months ago – all I can do is watch in horror as you are hit and go down. It was only supposed to be a containment spell that was meant to detain me until I could be taken in for disobeying a stupid rule.

They still don’t know what it’s done to you. Things like this were never meant to be used on a living soul. You just love to surprise people don’t you? But seeing you lying there without your horrible clothing and with pale skin is just wrong. You get thinner every day and I can’t do anything but wait around and hope.

It’s almost poetic. The higher ups have lifted all the bans previously placed on me but in exchange I can’t do the thing I want to most. It’s just like the Game all over again. Sure I got to be Composer but I lost something important and I don’t even know what that something is.

I’m so sorry, please wake up Neku…


End file.
